RuPaul's Big Brother Rush Season 1
Season 1 of RuPaul's Big Brother Rush consists of 10 episodes. Created by OriMoxx! The season premiered on July 6th, 2018 Format HOW Competitions HOW comps will be determined by me (the host) and how it works is by submitting to this week's challenges. For example, the first challenge is first impressions, you will need to send in an entrance quote and entrance look. And I will be ranking their challenge submissions and whoever gets rank 1 out of the list they will become the new HOW and nominate 2 people to be eliminated. Everyone has 24 hours to submit the challenge and who they would like to nominate or else they're automatically eliminated from the entire competition. The Final 3 HOW competition will be played into 3 parts. The winner of Part 1 will advance to Part 3. The winner of Part 2 will move onto Part 3 and the loser of both rounds will be an nominee. The Part 3 HOW will determine who will be the final HOW of the season and will choose who to take with them to final 2. No one can win 2 HOWs in 2 consecutive episodes except for the queen who won the final 4 HOW they can still compete in the Final 3 HOW as the Final 3 HOW is the most important HOW POV Competitions RuPaul's Big Brother Rush, The HOW, The 2 Nominees and 3 people chosen by random draw will compete. There will just be a runway theme that you must submit. You will be immune from being a replacement nominee and you have the power to save someone from elimination (including yourself if you're nominated) or discard it. The HOW must tell me who they would like to name as the replacement nominee if one of the nominees would be saved. And yes The HOW will be able to save one of their own nominees. The Host will still determine who will win Elimination Process The RuPaul's Big Brother Rush elimination process will work the same as in regular Big Brother. The HOW and Nominees are not able to vote. Everyone else must vote. They all have 6 hours to vote out one of the nominees. The HOW will only vote to eliminate one of the nominees in the event of a tie to break it. Jury The final 7 competitors will be in the jury stage. The jury will consist of 5 jury members voting on who should win the season out of the final 2. Contestants Voting History } | | | | | | | | |- | |KvngDragon |Kameron Michaels | | | | | | | | | | | |- | |MisterRoninSushi |Kim Chi | |Dark Robin | | | | | | | | | |- | |Kaiko Rimen |Melissa Maestro | |Dark Robin |Blair | | | | | | | | |- | |Khonarh |Miz Cracker | |Dark Robin | | | | | | | | | |- | |Karlm2 |Naomi Smalls | | | | | | | | | | | |- | |Mmatthewmatixx |Nina Bo'Nina Brown | |Dark Robin | | | | | | | | | |- | |Dislexyc |Shea Couleé | |Dark Robin | | | | | | | | | |- | |Nicholas424 |Trinity Taylor | | | | | | | | | | | |- |11th |FalcoLombardi99 |Dark Robin | | | |9}} |- |12th |Lethargic Yuki Co. |Alex Is Gay | | |10}} |} UNTUCK! Untuck HERE! Or The Discord Server We Have! https://discord.gg/cGnw92u Episode 1:'' First Impressions'' * HOW Challenge: Enter the workroom with an iconic entrance quote that stays true to your queen! * Runway Theme: First Impressions * HOW Results: Results * HOW Winner: '''Trinity Taylor * '''Initial Nominees: Dark Robin & Naomi Smalls * Randomly Drawn Players For Veto: Kameron Michaels, Shea Couleé, and Kim Chi * POV Challenge: Send a Blackout look * POV Results: Results * POV Winner: Naomi Smalls * Saved: Naomi Smalls * Final Nominees: Dark Robin and Kameron Michaels * Voting Results: 8-0 (Unanimous) * Eliminated: Dark Robin Episode 2:'' Oscar Winning Movie'' * HOW Challenge: Make your own custom movie name and a short description of it. Movie Poster is optional * Runway Theme: Glamorous Gowns * HOW Results: Results * HOW Winner: Nina Bo'Nina Brown * Initial Nominees: Blair St. Clair and Naomi Smalls * Randomly Drawn Players For Veto: Trinity Taylor, Kameron Michaels, and Shea Coulee * POV Challenge: Body Suits, Catsuits or Jumpsuits * POV Results: Results * POV Winner: Shea Coulee * Saved: No One * Final Nominees: Blair St. Clair and Naomi Smalls * Voting Results: * Eliminated: | |[[Category:Seasons]]||}} Category:OriMoxx Category:RuPaul's Big Brother Rush Category:RuPaul's Big Brother Rush Season 1